1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent heat shielding and insulating member and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
From the viewpoint of global warming prevention and energy saving, it has been a trend to shield heat rays of sunshine (infrared ray) that enter through windows of buildings, display windows, windows of automobiles and the like, so as to lower the internal temperatures. Recently, from the viewpoint of energy saving, heat shielding and insulating members have been proposed and have appeared on the market. Such heat shielding and insulating members are provided with not only a heat shielding property for shielding heat rays that will raise internal temperature in the summer, but also a heat insulating function to suppress the leakage of heat from heating equipment indoors in the winter, thereby reducing heating load.
JP 2013-010341A discloses an infrared reflecting film formed by laminating sequentially a reflecting layer and a protective layer on one surface of a base. In JP 2013-010341A, the protective layer is composed of an olefin-based resin layer, to be laminated on the reflecting layer, and a hard coat layer that is laminated on the olefin-based resin layer so as to make an outermost layer. The olefin-based resin layer is set to have a thickness in a range of 5 to 30 μm. However, since the protective layer is laminated on the reflecting layer via an adhesive layer, if the material or the thickness of the adhesive layer is inappropriate, the adhesive layer may absorb infrared rays, causing degradation of the heat insulation performance of the infrared reflecting film. Furthermore, when the film is put in a hot and humid state for a long time, an inactive olefin-based resin may peel off from the adhesive layer.
JP 2013-151103A discloses a transparent laminated film (infrared reflecting film) having a protective layer of silicon oxide formed outside a transparent laminated part, which is transparent and which has a heat shielding and insulating function (infrared reflecting layer) and also a squeegee stress relief layer of an olefin-based resin interposed between the transparent laminated part and the protective layer. However, since the squeegee stress relief layer is adhered to the surface of the transparent laminated part via an adhesive layer, the adhesive layer may absorb infrared rays so as to degrade the heat insulation performance of the infrared reflecting film if the material or the thickness of the adhesive layer is inappropriate, such as in the case of JP 2013-010341A. Furthermore, when the film is put in a hot and humid state for a long time, an inactive olefin-based resin may peel off from the adhesive layer.
JP 2005-343113A discloses a sunshine shielding film formed by laminating an aluminum vapor deposition layer and a hard coat layer, in this order, on one surface of a polyester film. However, since the thickness of the hard coat layer is set to be in a range of 0.5 to 30 μm, in a case where the hard coat layer is formed of a material that has a greater infrared absorbency, such as an acrylic resin including an ester bond or a urethane bond or the like, infrared ray will be absorbed more by the hard coat layer when the thickness of the hard coat layer is increased, and it may cause deterioration in the heat insulation performance of the sunshine shielding film. Moreover, the ionizing radiation curable resin experiences greater shrinkage by curing. Therefore, in a case where the hard coat layer is formed of the ionizing radiation curable resin, when the ionizing radiation curable resin is coated directly on the aluminum vapor deposition layer as an metal layer, the adhesion between the metal layer and the hard coat layer is degraded to cause peeling of the hard coat layer.
WO 2012/096304A discloses a far infrared reflecting laminate comprising a substrate, a far infrared reflecting layer and a hard coat layer disposed in this order. In WO 2012/096304, since the hard coat layer includes a crosslinked resin having at least one polar group selected from the group consisting of a phosphoric acid group, a sulfonic acid group and an amide group, the adhesion is improved by the interaction with the far infrared reflecting layer formed of a metal layer, a metal oxide layer or the like. However, when the hard coat layer is exposed for a long time to rays including ultraviolet ray, adhesion with the far infrared reflecting layer may deteriorate due to deterioration or the like of the crosslinked resin.